Where it Rains Sunlight
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: And where it rains sunlight, there is no need for protection, for all is light. All is right where all is light. Where you are is where it rains sunlight. Drabbles.
1. yuffie, vincent, invitation

"Hey, Vinnie, wanna stay with me?"

The Turk adjusted his red cloak back in place. Just before dawn after a night in the inn, he was surprised to see her up at all. Apparently, she was attempting to prolong their time together, which would have ended in his mind the minute he walked through the door and into the dark. Somehow she was awake too-- the girl who claimed to have a shinobi's ability to wake in a second, ans still take at least half an hour to give him a reaction any moment before eight a.m.

"I was under the impression that we were done here, as of last night."

"Don't be silly! There is always more materia to collect! And a ninja's duties never come to an end until her death. I'm not saying you _have_ to come. But," Yuffie bounced on the bed, pulling her legs up indian-style, "why wouldn't you _want_ to? My company is in high demand these days, you know. It's kind of bothersome, actually. But I'm sure if a big, strong, scary guy like you were to accompany me... say... wherever I went, I wouldn't be so hassled by so many a fine sleezebag. Right? Right, Vinnie?"

"Is this some sort of proposal, Yuffie?"

"Oh, definitely." The girl rocked back and the bed gave a small creak. "Marry me, Vincent Valentine."

"I am inclined to think you're joking."

"You're absolutely right. We won't have to come to that until you defile me past the point of no return. I'm thinking... two years. Three, tops. I'm already sixteen, after all." She grinned, the gesture reaching expressive gray eyes. "I'll also have to dig a confession of undying love out of you first."

"Good luck," he deadpanned, picking up her small bag from the room's desk and tossing it at her.

"So you are coming with me?" she asked (somewhat incredulously), springing from the bed and trailing after him. "Is this some sort of cruel tactic to raise my hopes, or are you just afraid to live a lonely exsistance without my petite cuteness?"

"That..." he was almost afraid that he would be unable to choose his words carefully. "That must be it."

"I knew it!"

Yuffie laughed, jumping out the inn's door first, turning to look at him over her shoulder as the pink light of dawn drizzled over the dewy lawn.

"That's enough of a confession for now. I'll get a proper one from you before you know it."


	2. tifa, apology accepted

I'm not sorry.

I'm not sorry she's gone. I'm not sorry she left your heart in ruin. I'm not sorry that I loved you too.

I can't apologize for wishing (_always subconsciously hoping, hoping_) that one day she would be gone, and I certainly refuse to apologize for holding you nearest and dearest to my heart even as you were still caught in her angelic web.

I am not sorry because I am not like her. Not at all. Not in the slightest.

(_Yet, if she were in my position, would she be sorry?  
Of course. She is perfect.  
Perfect._)

I wasn't meant for a heavenly perfection like hers. I was meant for imperfect, spoiled earth; her namesake is my curse. I am recuperation, and she is safe-haven. I am "considered" and she is "absolute," and for that, I will not apologize.

I am not sorry. I will not beg forgiveness for seconds of distaste for her and her magnetic ways. I will not ask to recieve the same treatment after she is gone. I won't be a star in the sky to you. I doubt that I can even amount to half of her worth in your shredded heart. But.

But I can kneel beside you as you contemplate picking up the pieces. I can lend you a needle and thread and, if you so desire, I will mend the torn organ with my own fingers. I know love. Mine is a bit bruised too, you know. But time heals, as they say.

I'm not sorry that you were made to suffer (_though your pain is unbearable, and it cuts me deep, but the pain is welcome, so you do not have to suffer it alone_) and I'm not sorry that she is gone.

I'm not sorry.

I will not apologize for loving you.


End file.
